Pelirroja
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: EPILOGO COMPLETO POR FIIIIIN! ¿Porque este es el rasgo de su madre que primero recuerda Harry? ¿Será cierto que los Potter sienten predileccion hacia las mujeres de cabellera encendida? R
1. Pelirroja

**Notas Iniciales:** Versión 2.0. Quería arreglar el problema del nombre de Ginny (que es Ginevra, y NO Virginia), y acomodar un par de fechas, pero empecé a cambiar tiempos verbales y estructuras sintácticas, y acabé incluyendo algo del punto de vista de Ginny, y suavicé un poco el final, que era excesivamente brusco. Nada relevante, pero este capítulo puesto a nuevo queda reluciente y encaja (ahora si) de manera perfecta con el Epílogo.

Capítulo 1: Pelirroja

"Pelirroja"

¿Por que, al pensar en su madre, esa era la primera característica física que se le venia a la mente? ¿Por que no recordaba los intensos ojos verde esmeralda, que el había heredado?

Harry sacudió la cabeza, confuso, y cerro de un golpe el álbum de fotografías que Hagrid le había regalado en su primer año de Hogwarts. Pensó en su padre y descubrió, una vez mas, que era casi como mirarse en un espejo. Harry tenía la nariz un poco mas corta, y sus ojos no eran castaños ni tan traviesos como los de James, pero esencialmente eran iguales.

Sus ojos… otra vez terminaba pensando en su madre.

No es que antes no pensara en ella, pero la figura de su padre siempre había sido primordial. El saber que era tan parecido a él le había dado a Harry la sensación de que tenían una conexión especial. Pero… dos años atrás, cuando había contemplado en el pensadero de Dumbledore el recuerdo que Snape catalogaba como el peor de su vida, se había desilusionado de él. Le había parecido engreído, arrogante… y un poco idiota.

Lupin y Sirius (Harry sintió una punzada de fuerte dolor al pensar en su padrino; el trauma había pasado, pero el dolor por la ausencia y la pérdida continuaban allí, y nunca lo abandonarían del todo), lo habían tranquilizado y apaciguado sus temores, que habían disminuido inmediatamente. Sin embargo, aun seguían allí, escondidos en algún rincón de su alma, preparados para saltar en contra de James Potter en cuanto se les presentara la oportunidad. Y Harry recordó con pesar que ya no se le volvería a henchir el pecho de orgullo cuando le dijeran que el parecido era innegable.

"_Solo tenia quince años"_ había sido la excusa de Sirius. Y, sin embargo, su madre también tenía "solo quince años", y ella se había comportado como una persona madura y de alta integridad moral. Estaba bien, él había visto varias veces a Hermione salir en defensa de "pobres y ausentes", y sabia todo aquello de que las chicas maduran mas rápido que los chicos. Lo comprendía. Pero no pudo reprimir una oleada de profundo cariño y respeto hacia su pelirroja madre.

Sumido en esos pensamientos, Harry cayó en un perturbador sueño, donde se entremezclaban rojas cabelleras, doradas snitchs, calzoncillos grisáceos y los azabaches ojos de Snape, que lo miraban, llenos de odio.

- Harry… ¡Harry! - una voz dulce lo llamaba con ternura, mientras una mano femenina lo sacudía con delicadeza, pero con apremio. – Vamos, despierta.

Lo primero que Harry pudo enfocar fue una túnica negra de Hogwarts… ascendiendo, se encontró con un par de ojos castaños que lo miraban con ansiedad. Un mechón de cabello de un precioso color rojo los cubría, como al descuido.

- Pelirroja…- la llamo Harry, con el recuerdo de su madre aun muy presente en su cabeza.

- ¿Qué dices?- pregunto la chica, que si bien estaba acostumbrada a que la llamaran por ese mote que hacía alusión a ese rasgo extravagante que distinguía a su familia, no había entendido porque él hubiera querido llamarla de ese modo.

- Nada. Olvídalo.

"_Dioses. Por un momento, pensé que Ginny era mi madre"_

- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Harry, incorporándose en la cama.

- No se si lo recuerdas, pero hoy tenemos entrenamiento de Quidditch. Dentro de una hora.

- Es verdad…- la voz del muchacho no sonaba sorprendida. Ginevra se sentía incomoda, porque el no dejaba de mirarla, y decidió sentirse repentinamente atraída por los pósters que colgaban al lado de la cama de Seamus. Pese a todos los años que habían pasado, y a todos los chicos que había tenido a su lado en ese lapso... esos ojos…

Harry se sentía muy extraño. La cabeza le daba vueltas y todo le resultaba confuso. En ese estado, no pudo resistirse a darle un gusto a sus sentidos, que se lo pedían a gritos. Levanto una mano y, con dedos temblorosos, acomodo un mechón de rojo cabello detrás de la femenina oreja. Siempre había tenido ganas de hacer eso, pero la vergüenza de que ella estaba enamorada de él y él no le correspondía, primero, y la fachada de la supuesta amistad después, se lo habían impedido. Se preguntó si ella habría vuelto a pensar en él como hombre alguna vez, luego de tantos novios que había tenido, asombrándose de que esa pregunta nunca le hubiera asaltado la curiosidad hasta ese momento, y descubriéndose ansioso por conocer la respuesta.

- Tienes un cabello muy… bonito- Harry no encontró otras palabras que describieran mejor la fascinante cabellera colorada.

- Todos los Weasley lo tenemos igual- replico ella, nerviosa. Luego de la ignorancia, del velado rechazo, de la amistad, del "parentesco"… ¿ahora venía a coquetearle?

- Si… Pero a ti te queda particularmente hermoso.

Las mejillas de Ginny tomaron el mismo color que su cabello, y a Harry le recordó tanto a Ron que no pudo evitar reírse. Lamentablemente, Ginevra interpreto erróneamente este acto.

- ¿Te estas burlando de mi?- el labio inferior le temblaba, mostrando que en realidad estaba visiblemente enfadada. No tanto con él, sino consigo misma, por haber sido tan ilusa de creer, aunque más no hubiera sido por un instante, que el podría llegar a verla como una mujer, y no como su "hermanita".

- Nunca me burlaría de la mejor buscadora que conozco.

Como mucho, Harry conocería a unas tres buscadoras mujeres, pero la pelirroja no pudo evitar el sentirse halagada, aunque ella era ahora una excelente cazadora, porque con ese comentario, Harry la estaba elevando por sobre Cho Chang, la chica de la cual había estado enamorado durante unos cuatro años y medio.

Vaciló por un segundo. ¿Sería correcto? ¿Qué pensaría ella? Sacudió la cabeza. Todo era influencia del sueño. Pero… ¿qué importaba? ¿No es acaso la vida un sueño dentro de otro sueño, del cual en cualquier momento nos podemos despertar, tan solo para seguir soñando? _(1)_

No pudiendo resistirse a las dos tentadoras y rojas posibilidades que le ofrecía el rostro de Ginebra (su cabello y sus labios), Harry opto por dejarse llevar, acariciando el primero y besando los segundos. Esto tomo por sorpresa a Ginny, quien, sin embargo, no se negó. ¿Cómo negarse a que el chico de quien estaba locamente enamorada la besara?

Cuando el beso se rompió, sus frentes quedaron juntas, de manera que sus alientos aun se entrelazaban. Harry todavía la sujetaba del cabello.

- ¿Qué significo eso?- quiso saber la menor Weasley, con una sonrisa. _Todo lo que ella siempre le había dicho… finalmente… había sido verdad…_

- Significa que siempre serás _mi eterna pelirroja_.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas de la Autora:**

_(1) : La Vida es Sueño_; Pedro Calderón de la Barca. No es exactamente una frase extraída de la obra de teatro, pero como está tan íntimamente relacionada, y, después de todo, ella me lo inspiró…


	2. Eternamente pelirrojas

**Notas Inciales: **Ídem Capítulo 1. Solo que este sugiero que si lo releen, porque hice un par de cambios importantes, y para que retomen bien el hilo, y así comprender mejor el epílogo, que es un verdadero culebrón.

Capitulo 2: _Eternamente_ pelirrojas

Ojos esmeralda contra ojos avellana. Cabellos azabache entremezclándose con cabellos rojo fuego. La historia se repite. Una y otra vez.

Era Lily… y al instante siguiente era Ginny.

Era James… y al instante siguiente era Harry.

¿Castigo del destino el volver encarnando en otra persona?

¿Castigo del destino, el estar eternamente condenado a amar a una pelirroja?

No lo sabía.

Si eso era un castigo, permitiría que lo castigaran mil y una veces más.

¿Seria cierto que era el espíritu de la menor Evans el que animaba a la menor Weasley?

¿Seria cierto que su cabellera encendida la había conectado místicamente con la madre del hombre que mas amaba en el mundo?

No lo sabía.

Si bien era cierto que Harry tenia los ojos color verde y no Ginevra, también era cierto que ella tenía los mismos ojos castaños que James.

Harry se removió en la cama, inquieto, provocando un gemido molesto por parte de la mujer que dormía a su lado.

El azabache se la quedo mirando embobado. Habían pasado ya seis años desde aquella tarde en la que había soñado con su madre y el amor de su vida había subido a despertarlo… a él y a sus sentimientos…

Ella no había cambiado en nada. Seguía siendo igual de hermosa. La misma nariz respingada, las mismas pecas juguetonas, los mismos adorables ojos castaños… _la misma encendida y hermosa cabellera pelirroja…_

¿Por qué justo se había ido a enamorar de una mujer con ese color de cabello? ¡¡¡Diablos! Todo hubiera sido más sencillo si se hubiera enamorado de Hermione o de cualquier otra… Pero no. Él siempre buscando lo único, lo exquisito, lo _inigualable…._

Porque en verdad no había otros adjetivos que la describieran mejor. Ese pelo de ensueño, que flotaba a su alrededor como si fuera un hada…

¡No, no y no! ¿Por qué se empecinaba en darle tantas vueltas al asunto? ¡¡Era pelirroja y punto! De tomarse las cosas tan en serio, debería preocuparse más por su hija de dos años, que, por desgracia o por fortuna, había nacido _pelirroja_… _y con ojos esmeralda…_

Harry meneó la cabeza, enfadado.

**¡Basta, basta, basta! **

¡Eran las tres de la madrugada! ¿Quién lo obligaba a estar pensando asuntos tan profundos y filosóficos como lo eran la reencarnación y la conexión mística?

Bufando, se metió en su cama, y abrazó a la pelirroja, a **SU** pelirroja, quien dormía con un sueño muy placentero…

**---------------------------------**

- _Ginny… Ginny…_

_Ginevra conocía esa voz, y al mismo tiempo le resultaba muy lejana… Recordó, con esa lógica natural e inexplicable de los sueños, que hacía años que no la escuchaba, pero que ya formaba parte integral de si misma… desde los cuatro meses, desde antes incluso de tener memoria, ella la había acompañado…_

- _Lily…- respondió la Weasley._

- _Si, soy yo- la voz tomo forma material en el subconsciente de Ginevra, apareciendo como siempre lo había hecho: como una quinceañera de baja estatura, delgada, pelirroja y de encantadores ojos verdes._

- _Tanto tiempo…_

- _Demasiado, ¿verdad? Pero solo volví porque es necesario. Sabes que últimamente he preferido dejarte en paz. Aunque en realidad…_

- … _nunca te fuiste. Lo sé. - completó Ginevra._

- _Exacto._

- _¿Qué sucede?- no es que fuera descortés, pero eran inútiles las formalidades con un ser que formaba parte de si misma._

- _Harry sospecha. _

- _Lo sé. _

- _No puedes permitirlo._

- _¡Pero no comprendo de donde nacen sus dudas! Yo me comporto perfectamente normal._

- _Mi hijo tiene un sexto sentido…_

- _Pero contra ello yo no puedo. Eso es algo de lo que ustedes debieron haberse ocupado de anular. _

_Los ojos de las pelirrojas se cruzaron y guardaron silencio. Las palabras no eran necesarias entre ellas, pues compartían un mismo espíritu._

- _Esta bien- cedió Lily- Sea como tú quieras… Solo una cosa más: el momento se acerca._

**-------------------------------------------**

Ginevra se sentó enfrente de su marido, con la hija de ambos en brazos.

_Rojo encendido…_

¡No, otra vez no! Se había pasado la noche en vela pensando en ello, esperando que la claridad del amanecer le trajera las respuestas. Y en realidad, Potter no estaba lejos de la verdad, pero la visión de las dos mujeres que más amaba en el mundo le dificultaba el entendimiento… Si solamente otra pelirroja completara el trío, su felicidad sería completa…

La mujer titubeó. Era una ilusa. ¿Qué sentido tenía decirle todo eso? ¿Le creería? Por supuesto que no ¿Cómo habría de creerle, si ella, pese a los años que habían pasado, aún no lograba convencerse del todo de que no eran alucinaciones de su mente dormida? Si no escuchara esa voz también durante el día, no hubiera dudado en tomarse una buena poción para dormir sin sueños y olvidarse para siempre de aquel espíritu y aquél peso sin retorno que había cargado sobre sus espaldas…

Él la miraba expectante. No podía no decirle nada. Y bueno, si no podía contarle un secreto que lo atribulara, o que le hiciera pensar que su mujer había enloquecido, al menos podía contarle aquel que iba a hacerlo tan feliz.

- Harry… Hay algo muy importante que debo decirte…

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas de la Autora: **

Mmm… pues nada, solo que esperen: dentro de muy poco (es una promesa) estará el Epílogo, que les explicará todas sus dudas. Y no, Gin NO es la re-encarnación de Lily, y por lo tanto Ginny y Harry NO tienen una relación perversa, enferma o lo quesea. Ya verán.

¿Comentarios?


	3. Epílogo

Dedicatoria: Sé que ya pasaron dos meses desde tu cumpleaños dieciséis, pero se hace lo que se puede. Sabes que terminar esta historia fue una de las cosas más difíciles que tuve que hacer; es dejar atrás una etapa de mi vida que no sé si quiero abandonar. Pero lo hice. Ahora (eso si) hay que pagar las consecuencias. Feliz cumpleaños, feliz primavera, feliz día del Estudiante, feliz recital de Ricardo Arjona, feliz año nuevo judío, feliz rencuentro de Marilyn (forever alive!!) y Cruz, feliz… lo que quieras, Car. Ya sabes que te quiero, blablabla…

Pelirroja- Epílogo

"Sé que volveré a perderme,  
y la encontraré de nuevo,  
pero con otro rostro,  
y otro nombre diferente  
y otro cuerpo.  
Pero sigue siendo ella,  
que otra vez me lleva;  
nunca me responde  
si al girar la rueda…  
Ella se hace fría  
y se hace eterna  
un suspiro en la tormenta,  
la que tantas veces   
le cambió la voz.  
Gente que va y que viene  
y siempre es ella,  
que me miente y me lo niega,  
que me olvida y me recuerda…  
Pero si mi boca se equivoca  
y al llamarla nombra a otra…  
a veces siente compasión  
por este loco, ciego y loco, corazón…  
Sea lo que quiera Dios que sea…  
Mi delito es la torpeza  
de ignorar que,  
quien no tiene corazón,  
y va quemando,  
va quemándome y me quema…  
¿y si fuera ella?"

Fragmento de"¿Y si fuera ella?"- Alejandro Sanz (1)

------------------------------------------------

¿Cuánto puede parecerse un alma a otra? ¿Cuán similares pueden ser dos destinos?

La rueda de la vida gira y gira, imparablemente, inexorablemente, ignorando las manchas aparentemente indelebles que la mancillan. No le interesan.

Para limpiarlas, para cubrirlas, para curarlas, existen esas almas elevadas, designadas especialmente para salvar al mundo de la desgracias. ¿Por qué habría de preocuparse el Universo? Si para eso existen esos seres superiores, preparados para vivir por el mundo, contrariamente a todos los demás, para los cuales vive el mundo.

------------------------------

Harry vaciló por octava vez esa noche. El momento había llegado, era inevitable, ya lo había retrasado lo suficiente, pero era cobarde.

A pesar de todo, el Gran Harry Potter era cobarde.

La miró. Ella le daba la espalda, sentada en un taburete frente a un espejo. Se cepillaba el largo cabello pelirrojo. Él adoraba su cabello. Era suave, tenía un perfume delicioso, un color exquisito y lo cubría como si fuera una cascada de caricias. ¡Cuan hermosa era!

Ella se detuvo de pronto, con la mano derecha sobre el hombro izquierdo, y su larga melena sobre el pecho, de ese mismo lado. Se volteó, con los ojos brillantes.

- Te pasa algo.

No era una pregunta. No necesitaba preguntar para saberlo, y hacía tiempo que había perdido la sutileza de al menos disimularlo.

Él negó con la cabeza, y le canturreó con voz ronca:

- "Nena, no te peines en la cama, que los viajantes se van a atrasar" (2)

- No estoy en la cama- le reprochó ella, mientras se ponía de pie, con una sonrisa pícara explotándole en la comisura de los labios.

- Pero bien deberías- respondió él, incorporándose sobre un codo para mirarla mejor mientras ella se acercaba.

La pelirroja se arrodilló en la cama y lo empujó hacia atrás, para luego sentarse sobre su abdomen.

- ¿Qué sucede, Señor Potter?- preguntó, mientras le desabrochaba la camisa con dedos ágiles.

- ¿Por qué sucedería algo, Señora Potter?

Ella lo tomó de la barbilla y lo obligó a mirarla.

- Me lo dicen tus ojos. Harry, no me mientas.

El moreno se incorporó.

- No pasa nada, Gin- murmuró antes de besarla. Mentía. No le daba el alma. No podía decírselo. No en ese momento. No en su estado, cuando era más vulnerable que nunca. Preocuparla, ¿qué sentido tendría? Absolutamente ninguno.

- Ha… Ha… Harry…- tartamudeó ella, rompiendo el beso y apoyando su frente contra la de él. Volvía a tener los ojos brillantes, pero ahora era a causa de las lágrimas.- Si algo pasa… yo… prefiero saberlo…

- Nada- la calló él, llevando un dedo a sus labios.- Todo está perfectamente, mi pelirroja.

Mentía. Mentía y volvía a mentir. Ella debió verlo en sus ojos, porque le llevo unos dedos a las mejillas, de forma suplicante. Él los asió con fuerza y los besó con devoción.

- Te juro por mi vida y por lo que más amo en esta tierra: tu, Lily y esa hija que aún llevas en el vientre, - dijo, mientras le daba suaves besos alrededor del ombligo- que todo estará bien, Ginny- no podía evitarlo. Si iba a hacerle una promesa solemne, tenía que ser en futuro.- Todo marchará sin error, princesa.

----------------------------------

¿Cómo actúan esas almas? ¿Bajo qué influencia? ¿Cuál es su leitmotiv, el motor primordial que las guía?

Porque pueden seguir un diseño divino, un plano dibujado antes del comienzo de los tiempos, pero eso solo sucedería si actuaran como almas insustanciales.

Y ahí es donde radica el error (o quizás el acierto) de este sistema.

Este ser con destino prefijado va a habitar dentro de un cuerpo humano, con mente y corazón humanos.

Y un ser humano no puede ni quiere actuar por una idealización universal. Actúa por motivos abstractos, pero solo si puede ver y tocar a los receptores de esos sentimientos. Y son solo tres son los que lo mueven: el bienestar de si mismo, el odio y el amor.

Un redentor, por doméstico que fuere, no puede actuar por odio, y el bienestar de si mismo no constituiría una salvación.

Queda, entonces, una sola fuerza que lo empuje más allá de lo imaginable: el amor.

-------------------------------

Se levantó despacio. Quería tocarla, besarla, acariciar su cabello sedoso, pero no se atrevió. Temía despertarla, ponerla sobrealerta, atemorizarla, así que se contentó con apenas rozar su pálida mejilla con los nudillos.

Se vistió, salió del cuarto y se dirigió al de su pequeña hija Lilian. La miró dormir también a ella, sin tampoco atreverse a tocarla. Era tan bonita, tan armónica… tan perfecta. Con apenas dos años, ya era la viva imagen de su madre y de su abuela. La primera se había empeñado hasta el hartazgo en que llevara el nombre de la segunda. Su padre, en que el Ginevra lo completara.

Y así, quizás porque llevaba el nombre de las dos mujeres que más lo habían amado, y le transmitía algo de ambas, Harry encontraba tanta paz en compañía de la pequeña. Eso, sin contar con que era su hija, y no había nada sobre la Tierra que pudiera superar eso.

Salió de la casa con resignación, y casi con dolor.

- ¿Listo?- le preguntó desde las sombras una voz masculina, que Harry reconoció enseguida como la de su mejor amigo y cuñado.

- Eso no se pregunta- el otro hombre estuvo a punto de contestar, pero Harry continuó antes de darle siquiera la oportunidad de que abriera la boca- Estoy listo desde que tengo 16 años, cuando me enamoré de tu hermana, y descubrí que no podía arriesgarme a permitir que la mujer de mi vida y nuestros hijos vivieran a la merced de Voldemort- el pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza- Vamos Ron.

----------------------------

¿Son infalibles estas almas? Gracias a todos los dioses, si. Nunca ha abandonado una esta Tierra sin antes haber cumplido con su misión al pie de la letra.

Pero, por vez primera, 23 años atrás, sucedió algo inesperado: un solo sacrificio, una sola redención, no fue suficiente para liberar al universo de la calamidad a la que estaba designada.

Debió, entonces, encomendarse la misma misión a otro espíritu. Un espíritu joven, inocente, recién iniciado, marcado a fuego con ese amor inmenso que le ayudaría a cumplir su destino y que sería su bendición al mismo tiempo que su mayor tormento.

Se aprovechó todo en él, desde su carácter fuerte y dominante hasta las características físicas que, habiéndole tocado así en suerte, incluso lo identificaban con su antecesor. Este, le brindó todo lo que sabía, todo lo necesario para que esta vez su misión fuera perfecta, para que fuera terminante. Y en su presente, se le escribió un futuro marcada por su pasado (o quizás fuera al revés; la Teoría del Caos se aplica siempre de modos extraños e imprevisibles), en donde aquella resolución no fuera solo de nivel cósmico, universal, sino algo más íntimo, personal. Se marcó a su antagonista como su eterno enemigo para siempre.

Y, así, por primera vez, fue creándose un nuevo ser, no con la misma carga kármica, pues no solo de eso, sino también de la posibilidad de la mística re-encarnación están ellos liberados, pero con idéntico destino que el anterior.

-------------------------------

La pelirroja miraba la cuna con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. No entendía por qué, no sabía a ciencia cierta cuál sería su destino, pero alguna dote adivinatoria que nunca había llegado a explotar, o quizás tan solo su instinto maternal, le impedía alejarse de su hija.

La besó, la acunó y le cantó, para luego arroparla con primor en la camita que la niña tenía en la casa de sus padres. Grabó en su memoria cada uno de los adorables rasgos de su carita, y no pudo evitar que se le escapara una lágrima.

Retrocedió, y se desapareció… llorando.

- Es una niña muy hermosa- dijo silenciosamente una voz dentro de su cabeza.

- Ya lo sé; no necesito que me lo digas- respondió la pelirroja solo con pensamientos- y no es muy humilde de tu parte, ya que se parece inmensamente a ti.- a pesar del elogio, era imposible no notar que hablaba con rabia contenida y una cierta dosis de amargura.

- Ginny, te juro que si por mi fuera…

- Esa explicación debiste dármela cuando era una niña y no comprendía porque era la única a quien una voz extraña le hablaba dentro de su cabeza, si no eran ni mis pensamientos ni mi conciencia. O cuando me aferré inútilmente al Diario de Riddle, creyendo que tenía razón respecto a que debía exorcizar a ese demonio que me estaba carcomiendo por dentro. Creí enloquecer cuando descubrí que no solo no tenía razón, sino que estaba intentando envenenarme el alma. Y si, a los once años, maltrecha, destrozada y desengañada, pude lamerme mis propias heridas, recomponerme y aprender una de las lecciones que más útiles me serían a lo largo de toda mi vida… bueno, creo que no te necesito ahora. 

- Ginevra…

- ¡Basta!- la rabia era ahora incontenible- ¿Para qué viniste? ¿Por qué quieres arruinarme la vida?

- Sabes que es mi obligación explicarte cuál es tu deber y cómo realizarlo.

- ¿Deber? ¿Deber?- el sarcasmo le brotaba a la pelirroja por todos los poros.- ¡No hay aquí ningún deber! ¡Yo sabría exactamente lo que tengo que hacer, aunque no me lo hubieras dicho! ¡No hay fuerzas cósmicas en plural en juego, sino solo una: amor! ¡Nada más que amor!

Ginevra se sintió sacudida por una ola de conmoción, y se dio cuenta de que ese sentimiento no le pertenecía.

- Pequeña…

- No. Está bien- la interrumpió- Fue mi culpa. Me descontrolé. Discúlpame. Solo me afectó el haber tenido que despedirme de mi niña.

- No te preocupes. No hay problema. Y no pasarás largo tiempo separada de ella.

- Sé exactamente cuál es mi destino.

- No, solo sabes lo que tienes que hacer, nadie te aseguró que vayas a mor…

- No lo digas. No me da miedo, es solo que prefiero no oírlo. Me conozco, conozco a Harry, y también conozco a Voldemort. Te pido una sola cosa, Lilian: no juegues conmigo.

----------------------------------

El pelinegro se paseaba nervioso por todo el cuarto, como si fuera un león enjaulado.

¿Cómo se le había ocurrido? ¿En qué cabeza cabía? ¿En qué estaba pensando? No, decididamente no estaba pensando en nada, porque ir hasta allí, sabiendo el riesgo que implicaba, y encima en su estado… Entonces, ¿qué tenía en la cabeza?

Hermione entró en el cuarto, lo miró de reojo y, como si le hubiera leído los pensamientos, dijo:

- Amor.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Harry, que no entendía de que estaba hablando la castaña.

- Me como mis libros si no estabas pensando que tiene Ginny en la cabeza para haberse arriesgado a venir hasta aquí. Y yo te respondí esa pregunta: amor es lo que tenía, tiene, y siempre tendrá. Harry, deja que venga a verte.

Potter se dio vuelta y cruzó los brazos como si fuera un nene chiquito.

- No. Bajo ningún concepto.

- Harry, no puedes estar enfadado con ella. Es la mujer de tu vida, es la madre de tu hija…

- Hijas - respondió el moreno, recalcando el plural, y la castaña sonrió, sin entender porque su amigo podía no querer un hijo varón, o porque al menos se empecinaba tanto en desear otra hija mujer.- Y no estoy enfadado con ella… simplemente no quiero verla.

- ¿Por qué no? Creo que deberían hablar. Ella te debe una disculpa, y tu le debes una explicación.

- Tendremos tiempo de dárnoslas, así como también muchas otras cosas.

- Harry, vive el presente, no especules con el futuro. Y sabes que no tengo ninguna duda respecto a que vayas a derrotar a Voldemort, pero… hazme caso, por favor, y vela ahora.

- No podría, Mione, te juro que no podría. Si la veo ahora, no volveré a encontrar las fuerzas que necesito para enfrentarme con Voldemort.

La mujer sonrió.

- "Ay, Julieta, ¡tu belleza me vuelve débil y ablanda mi espada! "- recitó (3).

También él sonrió, reconociendo el fragmento.

- Si, una cosa así.

- Bien, haz como quieras, después de todo es tu decisión…- estaba diciendo la castaña, cuando se escuchó un ruido estridente proveniente de fuera del cuarto, y la susodicha mujer entró precipitadamente, dando un portazo.

- Tarde- murmuró la castaña, y se desapareció en menos de lo que se tarda en contarlo.

Moreno y pelirroja se miraron a los ojos por un instante, hasta que ella se le fue encima, y le propinó una fuerte cachetada.

Él se quedó con el rostro girado y los ojos cerrados, y se llevó una mano a la mejilla golpeada.

- Merecía eso- murmuró, y antes de que ella pudiera acotar nada agregó - Pero tú también mereces esto.

Ella estuvo a punto de decir algo, de gritarle, de recriminarle o simplemente seguirlo golpeando, pero él la tomó por la nuca y la calló con un beso feroz, violento, ardiente, sediento. La pelirroja se resistió por un segundo, negándole la entrada a su boca. Pero el moreno no se dio por vencido, le acarició el cabello con la mano, mientras llevaba la otra a su cintura y la apretaba contra si. La besó sin cansarse, pese a la respuesta nula de ella, hasta que mudó sus labios hacia su cuello, y ella no pudo evitar que se le escapara un leve gemido.

- Eres una desgracia- le dijo, cuando por fin logró alejarlo.

Él negó con la cabeza.

- Tu desgracia, mi amor.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

- ¿Por qué viniste?

- Vine porque no me habías dicho nada.

- No te dije nada porque ibas a querer venir. Estamos en un juego de nunca acabar, en un círculo vicioso, ¿no te das cuenta?

Los ojos de ella resplandecieron extraños por un instante, con un brillo peculiar que él no supo ni quiso definir.

- Todo en esta vida es un círculo vicioso, Harry. Es inexorable, es nuestro destino y es inútil por no decir necio, intentar escapar de él. Esta escena se ha repetido innumerables veces en el pasado, y se repetirá otras tantas en el futuro. Tu pobre voluntad de marioneta, de títere, de simple ser humano, no puede nada contra ella. No puedes cambiarlo.

Él la tomó del rostro, ligeramente asustado.

- Gin…

La pelirroja sacudió la cabeza, como si hubiera salido de un extraño trance, y le sonrió.

- No pasa nada, no te preocupes.

El vaciló, inseguro.

- Pero…

- Nada- le dijo, y ahora fue ella quien comenzó a besarlo.

- Pequeña… -intentó decir él entre sus labios- princesa… Ha llegado la hora: debo irme.

- Debemos irnos- corrigió ella, sin dejar de besarlo.

Él se separó. Ese era un tema que debía discutir teniendo pleno control sobre sus cinco sentidos.

- Nada de eso, Ginny. Tú te quedas aquí.

Ginny cerró los ojos y suspiró.

- No voy a discutir eso. Iré contigo y punto.

- No vendrás conmigo a ningún lado; te quedarás aquí, donde yo pueda tenerte bien vigilada. Y yo no discutiré eso.

- Harry, si me dejas aquí, sabes perfectamente que encontraré el modo de seguirte. ¿Por qué no me ahorras ese engorroso trabajo? Sabes que no podrás retenerme aquí contra mi voluntad.

Él se mordió el labio. Ella tenía razón.

- No tiene sentido, Gin. Ya estás aquí, ya me has visto, ¿para qué salir, para qué sobreexponerte, sobreexponer a nuestra niña?- le preguntó mientras le ponía una mano sobre su vientre, tratando de hacerla entrar en razón, ya que por la fuerza sabía que no conseguiría nada.

En el rostro de ella relumbró la tristeza, pese a que esta no iba acorde con sus palabras.

- Mi afrenta con Voldemort es también algo personal. No es justo que solo tú puedas verla resuelta. 

Harry negó con la cabeza.

- Lo mío es necesidad, Gin. El mundo mágico necesita que él desaparezca, yo necesito que él desaparezca para que deje de poner en riesgo aquello que más amo. Nada más. La venganza ya no tiene sentido.

Ginevra se quitó de la cara el enmarañado cabello pelirrojo y lo miró con ojos brillantes.

- No es venganza, Harry. Es la justicia divina.

-----------------------------------------

Le temblaban las piernas.

¡Tantos años de preparación, tantos años de entrega, tantos años de amor, y ahora venía a acobardarse!

En el momento crucial, en el momento para el cual se habían estado confabulando todas las fuerzas durante tanto tiempo, a ella le temblaban las piernas, le sudaban las manos, tenía un vuelco en el estómago. Y no eran precisamente síntomas de amor adolescente.

Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que lo que sentía no era temor por su destino, ni siquiera por el de Harry.

Era vergüenza.

Se apoyó en el hombro de Hermione, por que la verdad de esa revelación le había llegado con tanta fuerza que pensó que la tiraría al piso. No importaba: su mejor amiga y cuñada pensaría, en el peor de los casos, que finalmente le había caído la ficha de que su marido iba a enfrentarse a un peligro mortal, o que eran malestares por el embarazo.

Y ese era precisamente el problema.

Su embarazo.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan descuidada? ¿Cómo había podido ser tan egoísta?

Su vida estaba mantenida sobre el filo de una navaja: era perfectamente conciente de ello.

Pero… ¿poner en riesgo la vida de su hijo, a quien aún no había visto, pero que ya amaba más que a si misma? ¿Y someter a Harry al dolor de la doble pérdida?

¿No podría haber sido más idiota, no?

- Si me permites que te diga mi opinión, si bien no alabo que hayas quedado embarazada, tampoco lo desapruebo, y creo que hiciste lo correcto en contárselo a Harry.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Si; creo que si. Si te pasara algo, y él lo hubiera descubierto después, le habría dolido mucho más. Y si como sucederá, tú sales ilesa, se hubiera enfadado muchísimo, porque no hubiera sido conciente del riesgo que corrías, y no hubiera podido hacer todo lo que estaba en su poder por mantenerte protegida.

- Bien, creo que, al menos por esta vez, tienes razón.

- Al fin y al cabo, eso no importa. Ya no puedes cambiar tu pasado. Y, aunque pudieses, yo no te recomendaría hacerlo; no olvides la Teoría del Caos, Ginevra: nunca se sabe que consecuencias inesperadas puedan traer en nuestro futuro los actos de nuestro pasado.

-----------------------------------------

La batalla ya no era tal, sino más bien un uno contra uno de la fatalidad, un duelo en el que los dos contrincantes se batían a morir, una muerte súbita. La Orden del Fénix, el ED y los mortífagos, por primera vez coincidían en una cosa: todos habían dejado de luchar. Ya no tenía sentido: Harry Potter y Lord Voldemort se estaban enfrentando cara a cara, cuerpo contra cuerpo, magia contra magia. Ya no tenía sentido continuar segando vidas para tratar de inclinar la balanza a favor de uno u otro bando. Ese era un encuentro divino que solo ellos podían decidir. O al menos eso era lo que ellos y todos los demás creían.

Ginny simuló toser con tanta fuerza que hasta llegó a doblarse casi en dos sobre si misma. Hermione se agachó a su lado, preocupada, pero la pelirroja la alejó con un gesto muy vehemente. No se sentía mal, de ningún modo, pero no podía simplemente meterse la mano en el bolsillo y sacar su varita mágica sin despertar sospechas.

Ese encuentro no tenía sentido. Harry tenía de su lado la razón, el amor y el beneplácito del Universo. Voldemort, la tenacidad de la maldad, la experiencia y el poder. Las ventajas se anulaban, y todo seguía como al principio. Los antagonistas perfectos y las varitas hermanas podían estarse batiendo durante siglos y siglos, sin llegar jamás a un resultado concluyente. Era hora de que ella interviniera. El momento había llegado.

Cerró los ojos y puso la mente en blanco. Practicaba eso desde pequeña, y podría haber sido una estudiante brillante de Occlumencia. Agarró con fuerza la varita entre las dos manos, en un ademán que no le hubiera servido para conjurar ningún hechizo, pero que era perfecto para que sirviera como receptáculo y canalizador de magia, poder y energía. Murmuró palabras incomprensibles en un lenguaje extraño y ajeno aún para ella, que no sabía lo que estaba diciendo, pero si por qué lo estaba diciendo, pues ese conocimiento era inherente a su propio ser.

No sé daba cuenta de que todos la miraban fijamente, excepto los combatientes, que continuaban absortos el uno en el otro. No era conciente, tampoco, de que cada vez estaba hablando más fuerte, y de que estaba comenzando a desprender una luz muy brillante. Solo cuando comenzó a flotar en el aire, Harry la miró y se quedó boquiabierto, pero Voldemort no pudo aprovecharse de que el moreno estaba desprevenido, pues él también miraba incrédulo a la Weasley.

- Me has llamado, y he respondido, pelirroja.

Solo cuando escuchó esta voz cristalina y asexuada, la mujer abrió los ojos. No le importó estar flotando unos cuantos metros por encima del nivel del suelo. En el proceso de convocación, también ella había perdido algunos de sus rasgos más humanos, y ya estaba comenzando a deificarse.

No había fantaseado jamás con este momento, pues íntimamente siempre había soñado con nunca tener que llegar a este extremo, pero lo que había sucedido decididamente no se correspondía con lo que hubiera podido esperar. La voz no tenía sexo definido pero sobre el ser a quien le pertenecía no podía quedar ninguna duda. Era un ente de sexo masculino, pero más grande y mas imponente que cualquier hombre que ella hubiera visto nunca. Sus facciones eran extremadamente hermosas, pero estaban cinceladas con una perfección y una crueldad que jamás podrían ser humanas. Su cabello desordenado era de color rubio claro, pero sus ojos eran indefinibles, cambiaban constantemente de color, eran un remolino, una vorágine, el mismísimo e impredecible caos.

- ¿Ahora te has quedado sin habla, mujer? Dime por qué has convocado a Yandros, el Señor de la Vida y de la Muerte. No voy a permitir que los humanos me importunen a la ligera (4).

- Mi señor Yandros- dijo la pelirroja, cayendo de rodillas. Nadie le había dicho que debía hacer eso; había sido una reacción de su naturaleza más primitiva, mas primaria, más caótica.- Necesitamos de vuestra incomparable sabiduría para resolver este conflicto entre estos dos hombres análogos.

Él la tomó de la mano y la ayudó gentilmente a ponerse de pie.

- No en mi presencia, mujer. El Caos exige respeto, sinceridad y fidelidad, no miedos inútiles, falsas idolatrías o adoraciones pueriles. Preferimos servidores leales a adoradores infames. Esos puede quedárselos el Orden. Con mi beneplácito. Humanos como tu- dijo, alzándole la barbilla, y sin que le importara en lo más mínimo que el mundo prácticamente se hubiera detenido para contemplarlos, sin comprender- son aquellos que jamás permitiríamos  
que Aeoris y sus inmundos hermanos (5) corrompieran. ¿Debo dirimir un conflicto, dijiste?- ella asintió con la cabeza, aunque la pregunta era retórica- Permitidme que llame a mi mejor consejero, entonces.

Los dos seres que se aparecieron a su lado apenas dos segundos después compartían con él, si no nada más, al menos los rasgos claramente inmortales. El hombre se parecía inmensamente a Yandros, tanto como puede parecerse una gota de agua a otra, pero tenía el cabello negro azabache, y los ojos verde esmeralda brillante. Vestía desarreglados camisa y pantalón negro.

La mujer era menuda, y tenía una contextura física muy similar a la de la propia Ginevra. Era palidísima, tenía el cabello rubio tan claro que parecía casi blanco y los ojos del color del ámbar. Vestía un vestido violeta.

- Debí haber imaginado que no vendrías solo- murmuró entre dientes Yandros, sardónico- Es virtualmente imposible separarlos desde el incidente de Ygorla. Mi hermano y mi hermana favoritos: Tarod, señor del Tiempo, y Cyllan, la Dama del Caos de Cabellos de Plata y Ojos de Oro- dijo, en voz alta esta vez, haciendo una reverencia con gracia. A nadie le pareció fuera de lugar. Pese a la gravedad de la situación y de la decisión que estaba por tomarse, el espíritu de Yandros dominaba con comodidad la escena y el momento, y todo aquello que él hiciera sería correcto- Tarod, Cyllan, sed bienvenidos. (5)

La mujer, que teóricamente respondía al nombre de Cyllan, o al menos se correspondía con la breve descripción que Yandros había dado, hizo una mueca.

- Soy tu única hermana, Yandros- le dijo con soltura.- Déjate de galanterías y vayamos al punto, - señalo con un vago gesto a Ginny, que estaba pálida, y a quien Yandros había tomado de la mano- no creo que la pequeña resista mucho más tiempo.

- Tienes razón. Vengan, necesito vuestro consejo.

Los tres se acercaron a Harry y a Voldemort, que estaban tan absortos contemplando esa situación que ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que ambos habían sido inmovilizados.

- Es un encuentro a muerte, pero los poderes de ambos son exactamente iguales. Ninguno puede ganar, pero ninguno puede tampoco vivir si el otro continua vivo. Paradójico, ¿no creen?- sonrió. Hasta su sonrisa era cruel, lo deseara él o no, pues eso era algo que no podía saberse. El caos de su mente era algo impenetrable e incomprensible.- El joven no lucha solo por su vida, sino también por la supervivencia de la raza humana, del mundo que él desea que todos puedan disfrutar y, por sobre todo, por la mujer que ama- señaló a la pelirroja- y por los hijos de ambos. Él, en cambio, lucha por su poder, por su supremacía, por su venganza y por el exterminio de todos aquellos que considera inferiores. ¿Cuál vencerá? He ahí el quid del problema.

Tarod cambió de pie el peso del cuerpo.

- Creo que no hay mucho que deliberar, ¿no te parece?

Yandros meneó la cabeza.

- No es tan sencillo, Tarod. Por mucho que queramos, no podemos ser arbitrarios. Somos dioses, los asuntos humanos no nos conciernen. No podemos decidir subjetivamente quien es el que merece sobrevivir.

Los ojos ambarinos reverberaron, iracundos, pero nadie pudo dilucidar el por qué.

- ¿Qué propones, entonces?- insistió Tarod.

- Un intercambio- Tarod se volvió, sorprendido, pues no había sido Yandros quien había hablado, sino Cyllan- Quiere elegir otros dos seres, que luchen en representación de estos dos, y el más fuerte vencerá.

La divinidad rubia asintió con la cabeza.

- Tu mujercita está incorporándose rápido a la esfera de poder, Tarod. Ella tiene razón. Será como un duelo medieval, solo que de apuesta doble: el que pierda, no perderá solo su vida, sino también aquella que estaba defendiendo.

Tarod abrió la boca, incrédulo.

- ¡Yandros, no puedes hacer eso, es…!

- ¿Inhumano?- preguntó el dios, sardónico- Soy inmortal, Tarod, no estoy imbuido de su debilidad y flaqueza. Ni siquiera he tenido con ellos el contacto que han tenido tu y Cyllan. No me pidas que sea condescendiente.

- Lo fuiste con Cyllan…

- Cyllan era nuestra aliada: tenía un pacto con ella, y yo no doy mi palabra en vano. Contémplale la muñeca izquierda: aún está allí visible la marca que le deje. Ese juramento no podía romperse con facilidad, y la prueba es que perdura hasta el presente. Y si, en el proceso, podía darte algo de felicidad, ¿por qué no hacerlo? Además, ¿te quejas de lo que hice?

El moreno sacudió la cabeza.

- No, de ningún modo, y comprendo tus razones, es solo que…

- Te entiendo- Yandros le puso una mano en los hombros- Te compadeces. Tu parte humana aún está ahí adentro. No debí haberte llamado, y menos a Cyllan, que ya está llorando.

- ¡Yo no estoy llorando!- se quejó la mujer, pero lágrimas incontrolables le dejaban surcos en las pálidas mejillas.

- Bien, terminemos con este desagradable asunto de una vez- chasqueó los dedos, permitiéndole el movimiento a Harry y a Voldemort- Ambos han perdido sus poderes, así que no intenten nada desesperado- les advirtió, y luego se volteó a ver a la multitud, que lo miraba boquiabierta. Ron y Hermione habían formado un abrazo protector sobre Ginny ni bien Yandros la hubo soltado.- ¿Hay alguien aquí dispuesto a dar su vida por este hombre?- preguntó, señalando a Harry.

La pelirroja luchó hasta liberarse de los brazos de Hermione, quien quería impedirle el movimiento a toda costa, y dio un paso al frente.

- Yo- dijo con voz firme.

El ser sonrió, y por una vez, fue sin crueldad.

- Lo imaginé- murmuró. Luego se volteó y se dirigió al otro lado.- ¿Hay al…?

No pudo terminar de pronunciar la frase, pues alguien lo había llamado tocándole el hombro. Se volteó, asombrado. ¿Quién era capaz de interrumpir tamaño despliegue de poder divino?

- No es necesario que preguntes nada- dijo Harry, con el rostro completamente serio- No se va a realizar ningún intercambio. 

Yandros cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, casi divertido.

- ¿Ah, no? ¿Y puedo preguntar el por qué?

El azabache alzó una ceja.

- ¿Acaso no es claro como el agua?- el dios frunció el entrecejo. ¿Quién se creía que era ese mocoso insurrecto?- No consentiré, bajo ningún concepto, que Ginny corra ni el más mínimo riesgo.

- ¿Ni siquiera para salvar tu vida?

- Mucho menos si ese es el motivo.

- Harry…- intentó intervenir la pelirroja con voz trémula. 

- Nada, Ginevra- la interrumpió Potter- Si hubiera tenido la más mínima sospecha de que ibas a intentar alguna estupidez de esta clase, ni siquiera te habría permitido que asomaras la nariz por la puerta de casa.

- Harry- volvió a insistir la mujer, hablando de prisa para que él no pudiera interrumpirla- ¡ten fe en mi! Yo puedo defenderme de lo que sea. Además, tu arriesgaste tu vida por mi en la Cámara de los Secretos, ¿recuerdas?. Más de una vez cubriste mi cuerpo con el tuyo, para evitar que me sucediera hasta el más mínimo daño. Déjame devolverte el cumplido.

- No tienes porque. Yo hubiera dado mi vida por defenderte. Y lo hubiera hecho con gusto- Al escuchar estas palabras, Cyllan dejó escapar un sollozo, y escondió la cabeza en el pecho de Tarod, que comenzó a acariciarle el cabello. (7)

- Precisamente por eso- las lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar por las mejillas pecosas.- ¿No puedes entender que te amo tanto que no tolero ni siquiera la idea de la posibilidad de tu muerte, y prefiero dar mi vida a cambio de eliminar ese riesgo?

Él se acercó y le acarició el rostro con los dedos, limpiándole las lágrimas en el proceso.

- Lo entiendo perfectamente, amor, pero no puedo aceptarlo. Tu tienes que vivir me cueste lo que me cueste. Sin ti, no tendría sentido el mero hecho de mi existencia, mucho menos todas estas batallas. Tienes que vivir, Ginny.

- ¡Pero sin ti no tendré porque vivir, Harry! No me pidas que contemple eso de brazos cruzados.

- ¡Basta, basta!- interrumpió de repente Cyllan. Era casi una súplica, y tenía el rostro anegado en lágrimas- ¡Por lo que más amas en el Universo, Yandros, detén esto, por favor!

- No puedo- dijo el ser, y en su voz casi parecía haber un rastro de tristeza- Está en su esencia. Su destino, su único destino, es asegurar la supervivencia de él, aún a costa de su propia vida- Harry la miró, incrédulo. Ella agachó la cabeza, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada.- Además, ella ya ha sellado un pacto. Dio su palabra en un acuerdo universal, y no puede romperla, pues de ese modo también perecería. Está atrapada en una trampa sin salida.

Harry cayó de rodillas. Temblaba. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, desesperado. Entonces, lo único que le quedaba hacer era esperar. Esperar y rezar. Pero… ¿a quiénes? Si los propios dioses estaban delante suyo, impotentes y anegados en lágrimas…

- Vamos a terminar con esto de una buena vez- dijo Yandros, y se volteó a ver a los mortífagos- ¿Alguien está dispuesto a dar su vida por este hombre?

-…

- También esto lo imaginaba- murmuró el dios, sin rastro de sarcasmo o ironía.

- ¡Inmundicias humanas! ¿Ninguno es capaz de dar su vida por mi, pese a que lo juraron tantas veces?- vociferó Voldemort, enardecido.

Yandros lo calló con una mirada de hielo.

- No hay temor, no hay servilidad, no hay amenazas que valgan en esto. El deseo tiene que nacer puro del fondo de sus corazones, y no puede ser impulsado por ningún motivo humano. No serviría que lo hicieran amenazados. Debe ser solo por amor. ¡Ay, el maldito amor divino!- dijo, mirando de reojo a los abrazados Cyllan y Tarod- ¿Por qué habría de afligir también a los mortales?- miró a los mortífagos- ¿Nadie?- el silencio continuó reinando.- Bien, creo que esto da por concluido este asunto.

Harry alzó la cabeza, esperanzado. Eso significaba que…

- Lord Voldemort, antaño conocido como Tom Marvolo Riddle, tu existencia no es deseada por nadie sobre esta Tierra. Por lo tanto, y bajo el poder que me ha sido conferido, yo te privo de ella, sin ceremonias y sin honores.

Voldemort no había llegado siquiera a maldecir cuando ya estaba muerto.

Ginevra cayo al suelo de rodillas, temblando de pies a cabeza, como lo había hecho Harry solo un par de instantes atrás. Harry se acercó a ella y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, mezclándose las lágrimas de ambos mientras él le susurraba palabras incoherentes al oído.

- Ginevra, despídete.

Todos los presentes, los mortífagos incluidos, pues ya miraban los acontecimientos como si les fueran ajenos, miraron a Yandros, incrédulos. Un inarticulado ¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!!! brotó de los labios de Harry. El dios tenía gacha la cabeza, y hasta parecía que le daba vergüenza mirarlos. Cyllan lloraba con más fuerza que nunca, y Tarod lo contemplaba iracundo, pero nada era comparable con Harry, que parecía que iba a saltarle encima y despedazarlo en cualquier momento.

- El trato fue por dos vidas. Y no puede incumplirse.

Ginevra asintió con la cabeza, mientras lágrimas silenciosas caían por sus mejillas. Había sido demasiado bueno para ser cierto…

- ¡¡¡De ninguna manera!!!- Harry estaba histérico- ¡¡¡No lo permitiré!!!

Yandros negó con la cabeza.

- No está en tu poder impedirlo. Ni en el mío, ni en el de nadie.

El cerebro del moreno trabaja a mil por hora. Debía haber algo… alguna falla… algo que hiciera imposible el cumplimiento de ese trato… algo que él pudiera dar a cambio… No quería ni pensar en la posibilidad de que hubiera que cumplirlo al pie de la letra.

- Harry- dijo ella, acariciándole la cara mientras seguía llorando- Te amo, y te amaré siempre. No lo olvides.

El se largó a llorar como un niño, incontrolable, mientras le asía los dedos con fuerza.

- No, Gin… No digas eso… No puede ser verdad…

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

- Lo es, Harry, y debes hacerte a la idea si quieres sobrevivir a tu propio espanto.

- No. No lo haré. No puedo hacerlo. No me pidas que quiera vivir sin ti, Gin, (8)- le acarició el vientre- sin ustedes…

¡¡¡Ahí estaba!!! ¡¡¡¡Eso era!!!!

- No puedes llevártela- dijo el moreno con voz autosuficiente, interrumpiéndose a si mismo.

Yandros suspiró.

- Escúchame, Potter, entiendo que no quieras apartarte de ella y que…

Harry lo interrumpió.

- No. No tiene nada que ver con eso. Quiero decir, si estuviese en mi poder dar cualquier cosa (y estoy hablando bien en serio, cualquier cosa) con tal de salvarle la vida, lo haría. Pero, como no puedo, tengo un motivo completamente lógico, razonable y perfecto por el cual ella no puede morir.

Ginny tenía los ojos dilatados y llenos de lágrimas, pero no se atrevió a decir una sola palabra. ¿Qué demonios tendría su marido en la cabeza?

- Oh, por todos los dioses… ¡es perfecto! No sé como no me di cuenta antes…

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso tú sabes de qué está hablando Harry?

- Por supuesto que lo sé.

- ¡Dímelo de inmediato!

- No. Si Harry fue quien tuvo la idea, merece el honor de informártela.

Yandros tenía los ojos cerrados e indudablemente había contado hasta diez antes de dignarse a responderle.

- Esta bien, chico- le dijo. Era evidente que lo consideraba una pérdida de tiempo, pero que le tenía un poco de lástima por su situación, de la cual se sentía responsable, y no podría haberlo mandado a callarse (de un modo sutil o no tanto) sin haberse sentido culpable- Tienes una oportunidad más para decirme lo que piensas

- Es muy sencillo- dijo el moreno. Se había acercado a Ginny, y la abrazaba protectora y posesivamente. Ella escondía su rostro lleno de lágrimas en el pecho de él.- ¿Tu "trato"- puso un énfasis especialmente irónico en esa palabra, y Yandros frunció ligeramente el entrecejo- no debe cumplirse de manera perfecta?

- Si- dijo el dios. ¿A qué demonios se estaba refiriendo ese insecto con aires de sabihondillo? Sin embargo, Cyllan fue más rápida que su cuñado y su marido juntos, se acercó a la pelirroja, la tomó del mentón y la obligó a mirarla a la cara. Escudriñó sus ojos durante unos segundos, mientras Ginevra resistía estoicamente las dagas ambarinas, y luego se echó a reír, llena de felicidad. Hizo sobre los jóvenes la señal del Caos y volvió junto a Tarod, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. El moreno la interrogó con la mirada, pero su mujer se limitó a llevarse un dedo a los labios, incitándolo al silencio, y luego lo besó.

- Perfecto- respondió Harry. Los ojos le brillaban como nunca antes, y parecía no solo eufórico, sino también especialmente orgulloso de si mismo.- ¿Se incumpliría tanto por omisión… como por exceso, no?

- Si- repitió Yandros, con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados- Pero no entiendo a donde apunta tu…

- Pues lamento informarte- continuó el ojiverde, sin darle tiempo a terminar- que tres son más que dos. No puedes incumplir el pacto. Y Ginny está embarazada. No puedes cobrarte tres vidas cuando solo debían ser dos.

Un silencio mortal se hizo en el lugar.

- ¿Es eso cierto?- preguntó la divinidad rubia, volteándose a ver a su hermana, por matrimonio y por elección.

- Como que me llamo Cyllan- respondió la rubia, también con ojos brillantes, y sonriendo.

Yandros se pasó una mano por el cabello, desordenándoselo. Por primera vez, al señor nada-se-me-sale-de-las-manos se le estaban aguando los planes.

- Bien… supongo que eso complica un poco las cosas…

- Más que un poco- dijo Harry, tratando de hacerse oír por sobre los murmullos ahogados de Ginny, que lloraba de felicidad abrazada a su cuello, mientras él le acariciaba la espalda- No puedes llevártela. Y es mi última palabra.

- Supongo que, entonces, solo es cuestión de esperar a que tenga al bebé. ¿Cuánto? ¿Unos nueve meses?

- Siete- corrigió Cyllan- Pero, Yandros…

- Pido una prórroga- volvió a hacerse oír Potter, interrumpiendo a la mujer, aunque evidentemente esta iba a abogar en su favor.- No es justo. He sido infeliz toda mi vida. Me preocupé siempre por el destino y el futuro del Mundo Mágico, y aunque ella hace cada día un poquito más especial mi vida, jamás me le entregue como se lo merece, porque siempre estaba esperando este momento final, donde Voldemort estaría muerto y yo podría entregarme por fin al torbellino de la felicidad.- el moreno estaba exaltado, y las palabras le salían a borbotones de lo más hondo del alma, sin que él pudiera ni quisiera controlarlas- Debieron haberme avisado que esto sucedería: yo debiera haberme enterado antes que nadie. No solo daría mi vida a cambio de la de ella, ¡sino la de todo el mundo mágico! Pues es ella mi mundo. Y, de haber sabido que iba a morir, me la hubiera llevado a vivir a una isla desierta en el Pacífico ni bien hubiéramos cumplido 17 años, si no antes, sin preocuparme por Voldemort, mi destino o aquellos a los que debía salvar. Hubiera sido egoísta. Pero, ¿qué me importa? Hubiera sido feliz. Y si no hubiera servido para protegerla… bien, al menos me habría servido para disfrutarla.

Nuevamente se hizo un silencio profundo. El discurso de Harry había calado hondo en todos los presentes.

- Tienes cinco años- dijo Yandros de repente, y todos alzaron la cabeza para mirarlo, sorprendidos- Ni un día más, ni un día menos. Es mi última palabra. Disfrútenlos bien.

Harry no cabía en si de felicidad. No sabía bien porque había dicho todo eso, pues no esperaba obtener ningún favor del dios, pero ahora… No solo le permitiría pasar más tiempo con su Gin, mimarla y hacerla feliz durante cinco años más, sino también llevar acabo aquel plan que ya estaba maquinando en su mente…

Gin quiso arrodillarse en agradecimiento ante el dios, quien había abierto un portal tridimensional, por el cual Tarod ya estaba ayudando a pasar a Cyllan, luego de hacer un gesto de despedida a los presentes, pero él se lo impidió con un gesto de la mano.

- No es nada. No me lo agradezcas.- dijo- Cinco años- reiteró, antes de desaparecer- No lo olviden.  
---------------------------------

- Ginny… te juro que yo… lo siento.

- Basta. No lo sientas. Me basta con mi propio dolor y con el de Harry. No quiero hacerme responsable por el de nadie más. Y, después de todo, fui afortunada. Era consciente de cual podía ser mi destino, y sin embargo obtuve no solo la posibilidad de tener a mi bebe, sino también la de despedirme de este mundo de manera lenta y prolongada.

- Creo… creo que ha llegado la hora de que te deje… debes vivir tu vida en paz, debes disfrutarla al máximo, ahora que por fin puedes. Discúlpame por molestarte.

- Jamás fuiste una molestia, Lily. Al fin y al cabo, tenemos muchas cosas en común, además de amar al mismo hombre, cada una a su manera. ¡Las dos somos pelirrojas!

La proyección dentro de si misma sonrió.

- Si… Gin, fue un placer conocerte.

- Lo mismo digo.

- Nos veremos luego, arriba, quizás. Y gracias.

- ¿Gracias? ¿Gracias por qué?

- Gracias por cumplir mi misión tan estoicamente. Y, por sobre todo… gracias por hacer aquello que yo no pude: hacer tan feliz a mi hijo.

------------------------------ 

- Es un niño muy hermoso, Ginny.

- Si, lo es. Pero Harry se siente un poco decepcionado. Él deseaba otra niña.

- No, no es así- dijo el moreno, entrando en la habitación donde se hallaban su mujer y sus dos mejores amigos.

- ¿Qué no es así?- interrogó la castaña, mientras el hombre se sentaba junto a la pelirroja, que estaba recostada en una cama, y la abrazaba por la cintura- ¿No te sientes decepcionado o no querías otra niña?

- Ninguna de las dos- ambas mujeres lo miraron, asombradas- Es mi hijo, y lo adoro. Siempre quise otra niña, pues me pareció que sería maravilloso darle a otro hombre la oportunidad de conocer a otra como mi Gin- le besó el pelo y ella sonrió- Pero luego me di cuenta de un pequeño detalle, ¡son mis hijas, maldita sea!- Hermione lo miró con las cejas arqueadas y Ginny murmuró algo similar a un "¿y hasta ahora te enteras?" – Así que NO quiero que hagan feliz a algún hombre, a decir verdad NO quiero que gusten a ningún hombre… y bueno, la pequeña Lil está cada día más hermosa, pues sale a su madre, y ya imagino los dolores de cabeza que me va a dar, así que no, otra niña sería demasiado problema.- Ron pensó en sus hijas de un año (las gemelas Alex y Azul, que en cuanto fueran un poco mayores comenzarían a arrancar suspiros con sus adorables rostros llenos de pecas, sus grandes ojos azules y su delicado cabello castaño) y asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza, como dándole la razón a su amigo. Ambas mujeres suspiraron, resignadas, pero luego se echaron a reír- Además, alguien debe preservar el apellido Potter, y alguien debe cuidar a Gin y a Lily cuando yo ya no esté…

Se hizo un silencio incómodo, una sombra desagradable cayó sobre el ambiente y Harry se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que había sido bastante descuidado con un tema que todos preferían evitar. Por lo que todos sabían, Ginny no llegaría a los 27, no viviría para ver a su hijo cumplir cinco años, y mucho menos sobreviviría a Harry…

- ¿Ya decidieron como se va a llamar el pequeño?- preguntó Hermione, siempre lista para aliviar las situaciones tensas.

- No- dijo Harry.

- Si- dijo la pelirroja, y cuando él la miró, con las cejas arqueadas por la sorpresa, agachó la mirada y se ruborizó levemente- Se llama James. James Sirius. Eso… si Harry está de acuerdo…

- ¿De acuerdo? ¿De acuerdo, mi amor?- la interrogó él, incrédulo, mirándola a los ojos y con los suyos llenos de lágrimas- Mi vida, ¿cómo no voy a estar de acuerdo? ¿Qué podría hacerme más feliz?- "aparte de que tu vida no pendiera de un hilo, mi amor" pensó, y todos sabían que lo pensaba, pero nadie lo dijo en voz alta. 

- Es lo menos que podía hacer, después de todo lo que esos dos grandes hombres me dieron…- dijo ella, tocándole las mejillas con dedos temblorosos.- Uno te dio la vida, el otro te hizo hombre. (9)

- No. Tú me hiciste hombre, mi amor- respondió él, acomodándole un mechón de cabello rojo detrás de la oreja- y cualquier deuda que puedas tener con ellos por mi causa, se vuelve nimia, insignificante, y desaparece, comparada con todo lo que yo te debo por la felicidad y la paz que me dan a diario tu y los dos hijos maravillosos que me diste…

Ron y Hermione se habían ido acercando lenta y discretamente a la puerta, y la abrieron tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

- Vamos, Ron, dejémoslos solos… 

------------------------------------

- Harry…

- ¿Mmm?

- ¿Sabes que día será mañana?

- ¿Viernes?

- No. Digo, si, pero no es eso lo que me importa.

El moreno se incorporó en la cama, apoyando su cabeza sobre una mano, haciéndose el desentendido, pese a que sabía perfectamente de que estaba hablando su mujer.

- No sé a que te refieres, Gin. Digo, aparte de que mañana Jimmy cumple cuatro años. 

La pelirroja estaba tan nerviosa que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de extrañarse de que su marido no se diera cuenta de que sucedería en esa fecha.

- Exacto. Jim cumple cuatro años. Eso quiere decir que faltan cinco meses para que se cumpla el tiempo que Yandros nos concedió…- intentaba mostrarse tranquila, pero no podía evitar temblar.

- No pienses en eso, Ginny.

- ¡No puedo evitarlo! Siempre me mostré firme, pues estaba preparada para ese momento desde que nací, y era perfectamente consciente de cuales podían ser las consecuencias- él la miró, tan asombrado como dolido. Ella nunca le había hablado abiertamente sobre eso; sobre su destino, que era exactamente igual al de la madre de él: protegerlo aún a costa de su propia vida.- ¡pero no soporto esperar! El desgaste minuto a minuto, la incertidumbre, la espera, el saber que con cada segundo que pasa se me escapa un poquitito más de vida…

Él la calló con un beso, pues no se creía capaz de continuar ocultándole la verdad si ella continuaba insistiendo en el tema. Ella no se negó. Ese era el mejor consuelo que él podía ofrecerle en ese momento.

- No te preocupes por eso, pequeña. Recuerda, yo siempre estaré ahí para protegerte. Siempre…

------------------------------------

- Harry, no quiero ser aguafiestas, pero el último mes ha comenzado.

Potter se volteó a ver a su mejor amiga, enfadado.

- ¿Por qué demonios todo el mundo insiste con ese tema?- bufó, y continuó antes de darle tiempo a la castaña a introducir una muy obvia respuesta- ¿Crees que no lo sé? ¿Crees que no llevo cronometrado hasta el más mínimo segundo que puedo pasar con ella, que puedo hacerla feliz? ¿Por quién me tomas?

La mujer agachó la cabeza y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

- Lo siento. Es que… ¿sabes? Aún no me acostumbro a la idea de que vamos a perderla. No quiero ni pensar por lo que debes estar pasando, Harry.

Al moreno se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Por un instante, sintió unas ganas incontrolables de decirle la verdad, para que no sufriera estúpidamente, y para tener por lo menos una aliada con quien compartir esa carga pesadísima. Pero no podía permitirse flaquear. Si se lo contaba a una persona, aunque fuera a una sola persona, corría el riesgo de que todo se echara a perder. Y jamás se lo perdonaría.

Sonrió tristemente.

- No tienes ni idea, Mione, no tienes ni idea…

--------------------------------------

- Mañana. ¡No puedo creer que sea mañana!- la pelirroja se abrazó con más fuerza a su marido mientras pronunciaba estas palabras.

- Ginny, tranquilízate, por todos los dioses.- el moreno miró de reojo, y no sin algo de culpa, el vaso que le había traído de la cocina. Estaba vacío. Entonces, esa crisis no podía durar demasiado…

- No, nada de todos los dioses… ¡no quiero volver a oír hablar de todos los dioses! No puedo entender como estás tan tranquilo, Harry…- le reprochó ella, dolida.

Él s alejó un poco, también dolido.

- ¿Cómo dices eso, Gin? Me duele más de lo que te puedes imaginar, pero si ya desesperas sin que yo lo haga, imagínate lo que esto sería si ambos desesperáramos. Y, mi amor, es nuestra última noche- había dicho nuestra, no tu, pero ella estaba tan alterada que no podía percatarse de donde podía radicar la diferencia- por lo que más quieras, no la pasemos discutiendo.

Ella estalló en llanto.

- Lo sé, Harry, y lo siento. Pero es precisamente lo que más amo aquello que voy a perder: a ti, a Lily y a James.

Por las mejillas masculinas también comenzaron a caer unas lágrimas silenciosas.

- No lo sientas: yo debería hacerlo. Todo esto es mi culpa…

- No- lo interrumpió ella, tajante- Hay algo que quiero que quede bien en claro: no me arrepiento. Hice lo que sentía, porque te amó, y jamás me arrepentiré de haber hecho ese pacto con Yandros.

Se acercó un poco más a él y lo besó.

- Vamos, morenito, malcríame, aunque solo sea por esta noche…

- Gin…- interrumpió él de repente, alejándose de sus labios.

- ¿Mmm?

- Te amo. Más que a nada. Más que al mundo. Más que a mi vida. Por favor, nunca lo olvides.

Ella tembló.

- También yo. Y te estaré esperando arriba, tampoco lo olvides.

Él le acarició el cabello, con una sonrisa triste y enigmática que ella no pudo interpretar.

- Si. Nos veremos arriba, mi pelirroja...(10)

-----------------------------------

Tres misteriosas figuras se aparecieron en el prado que recién comenzaba a iluminarse con la luz matutina. Justo entonces, sonaron siete campanadas.

- Ya es la hora- dijo una de ellas, un hombre de cabellos rubios

- ¿Por qué tenías que elegir esta hora tan incordiosa?- preguntó la única mujer, también de cabellos rubios, y con una dulce voz, pero que sonaba llena de sarcasmo y reproche.

- ¿No te gusta, hermana?- se burló el primer ser- Son las siete, ¿qué hora podría ser más apropiada? Y además, es un horario perfecto: día y noche, luz y oscuridad, orden y caos se equilibran de manera ideal…

- Como si eso te gustara…- se mofó ella.

- ¿Pueden dejar de discutir al menos por un instante, por favor?- se quejó el tercer ente, un hombre de cabellos azabache- Ella ya está llegando.

Efectivamente, una figura encapuchada se iba acercando lentamente a ellos.

- ¿Lista, Ginevra?- preguntó Yandros cuando el ser ya había llegado junto a ellos.

- No- dijo una voz, desde dentro de la capucha, mientras la figura se disponía a quitársela- Y tampoco necesita estarlo- la capucha cayó. Harry Potter miraba fríamente a los tres dioses.

- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?

- Tu sellaste un pacto. Cinco años de prórroga. Debía pagársete el alma restante al final de estos. Bien, aquí me tienes.

- Pero… Ginevra…

- Nunca especificaste quien debía ser- respondió el azabache, impávido.- La amo demasiado como para permitir que muera, y más aún si es a causa de un sacrificio por mi. Adoré el gesto, pero la práctica me sería fatal: te juro por lo que más quiero que no la sobreviviría. No podría. Y hay otros motivos, además.- añadió- Un motivo universal: ella se sacrificaría por mi, y nadie la recordaría jamás. ¿Por qué solo se recuerda a los héroes? Ella es mucho más meritoria de alabanza que yo, pero nadie la tiene en cuenta. Detrás de todo gran hombre hay una gran mujer; detrás de todo héroe, siempre hay un alma que se ha sacrificado. Este caso presenta ambos. Y no puedo permitir que salga ignota de ese acto de amor tan grande que realizó, realiza día a día permaneciendo a mi lado, y que realizaría de nuevo en un futuro, si tuviera que hacerlo, sin dudarlo dos veces. Estoy seguro de eso. Y hay más, motivos más domésticos, podrías decir, pero que para mi son igual de importantes. Nuestros hijos la necesitan más a ella que a mi, y debo terminar este maldito círculo vicioso de que las mujeres más importantes de mi vida, mis pelirrojas, se sacrifiquen por mi: no sea que a Lily se le ocurra hacer alguna idiotez dentro de un par de años…

- ¿Y Ginevra acató el cambio?- preguntó el dios, atónito, incapaz de creer que la mujercita voluble y apasionada hubiera aceptado ese trato con docilidad.

En los ojos verdes reverberó algo que podría haber sido culpa.

- Gin no tiene idea. Es más, se durmió creyendo que está era su última noche en este mundo. Y debe de seguir durmiendo. La sedé.

- Eso es jugar sucio, Potter.

- ¿Y a ti qué te importa? Ella o yo, es exactamente lo mismo. Tú te llevas tu alma, mantienes el equilibrio universal de la vida y la muerte y blablabla. Ella disfruta de todo lo maravilloso que la existencia tiene para darle, y yo muero feliz, salvándola a ella. ¿No es perfecto?- dudó un instante. Le avergonzaba pedir esto, pero debía asegurarlo, o todo habría sido en vano- Solo pido una condición: no permitas que ella acabé con su vida prematuramente.

Yandros suspiró. ¿Por qué esa maldita historia le estaba resultando tan complicada?

- Si, esta bien…- comenzó a decir, pero fue interrumpido por Cyllan, que se le acercó y comenzó a murmurarle al oído.- Oye… eso es una buena idea- la rubia sonrió, felicísima- Potter, no tienes porque morir.

El moreno alzó los ojos, azorado.

- ¿Qué tal te suena el Reino del Caos?

Ginevra se despertó sobresaltada.

Una lágrima silenciosa le caía por las mejillas. Hundió la cabeza entre los brazos y lloró inconsolablemente.

Se sentía vacía, despojada, sola. Abandonada.

El círculo había sido roto.

-------------------------

- ¿Es necesario que sufra tanto?

- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

- Contarle la verdad.

- ¿La verdad? ¿Qué verdad?

- Que estoy vivo, para comenzar.

- ¿Vivo? ¿Vivo? ¿Crees que esto es estar vivo?

- Bueno, pues hablo, pienso, respiro, siento, amo. La amo. Y si esto no es vivir…

- Dime una cosa, ¿puedes morir?

- No.

- Exacto. Y si no puedes morir, no puedes estar vivo. La relación es simbiótica y…

- No puede existir el Caos sin el Orden ni el Orden sin el Caos (11). Ya lo sé. Pero eso no me ayuda en lo más mínimo. No me importa si vivo o no, ¡solo me importa cuanto está sufriendo ella!

- No puedes evitarlo. Es su redención. Debe enfrentarse a su propio abismo antes de poder sublimarse.

- ¿Más cerca del abismo? ¿Puede estarse más cerca del abismo de lo que ella ya ha estado?

- Solo uno mismo conoce las profundidades de su propia alma. Ella pertenece a este reino tanto como tu, pero debe desprenderse primero de su vida mortal.

- ¡Pero si ya lo había hecho!

- Tu ocupaste su lugar, y tomaste por tanto el destino que le estaba marcado.

- ¿Estás diciéndome que usurpé su salvación?

- Yo no dije nada. Lo hecho, hecho está. Ahora, debemos esperar su catarsis.

- ¿Catarsis? ¡Eso es una vorágine!

- Si. Pero es tu vorágine. Tiene mucha vida por delante, pues debe cumplir con la que hubiera sido tu vida.

- ¿Y debo seguir viéndola infeliz mientras tanto? ¡No puedo tolerar eso!

- Tolerarás. Porque, más tarde o más temprano, ella vendrá a ocupar el lugar que le corresponde, que le está marcado desde el comienzo de los tiempos. El eterno lugar a tu lado.

- ¿Cuándo?

- Hoy o mañana. En esta vida o en la próxima. No lo sé. Y si lo supiera, no te lo diría.

- ¿Y qué debo hacer mientras tanto?

- Esperar. Pues tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo… 

---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Notas de la Autora:

(1) : Esta canción es mi locura. La adoro, la adoro, la adoro. Es con la que entré a mi cumpleaños de 15, es una canción que va perfectamente conmigo (y ni mencionar el hecho de que dice "que es mi oscuridad…/ mi estrella…" ), y JAMÁS me voy cansar de ella.

(2) : "Y yo estoy aquí/ borracho y loco/ y mi corazón idiota/siempre gritará… /Y yo te amaré/ te amaré por siempre./ Nena, no te peines en la cama/ que los viajantes se van a atrasar" - Lamento Boliviano. Ni idea del autor. Canción espectacular. Rock nacional. Remite a un mito tradicional de que las mujeres no deben cepillarse el cabello por la noche, pues eso traerá problemas a los barcos en altamar (la relación yo no la veo, pero es un dicho popular).

(3) : Romeo y Julieta, William Shakespeare. No sé si lo han notado, pero estoy un poco obsesionada con esta obra. (cof, cofSeñora de las Cuatro Décadas, cof, cof)

(4): No es mio, no es mio, no es mio, pero… ¡ay, como lo quiero! Yandros, Señor de la vida y de la Muerte, dios del Caos, de las trilogías El Señor del Tiempo y La Puerta del Caos, ambas de la gran escritora Louise Cooper.

(5): En el mundo del equilibrio, Yandros y sus seis hermanos dominan el Universo del Caos, mientras Aeoris y sus seis hermanos dominan el Universo del Orden. Los humanos son libres de elegir a quien prefieran, pero los dioses pueden tener sus preferencias…

(6): Les resumo la historia. Cuando el Orden reinaba y el Caos estaba desterrado, Tarod, uno de los dioses del Caos, señor del Tiempo. reencarnó como humano para tratar de, desde allí, ayudar a recuperar el poder. Pero en el proceso perdió la memoria y su identidad, creyó que debía seguir al Orden y hubo muuuchos problemas (interesados, les recomiendo muchísimo El Iniciado, El Proscrito y El Orden y el Caos) Finalmente, recupero su identidad divina, llamó a sus hermanos y restauraron el equilibrio. Pero él nunca pudo deshacerse de ciertas cualidades humanas adquiridas, entre ellas la capacidad de amar, y es el más humano de todos los dioses. Cyllan era una mujer mortal, el amor de Tarod. Murió durante la batalla final entre los dioses, asesinada por una ex amante de Tarod, traicionera y celosa, pero Yandros, para complacer a Tarod y al mismo tiempo pagar una deuda que tenía con ella, la revivió y le concedió la inmortalidad. En La Puerta del Caos, y ante la muerte inminente de uno de sus hermanos, Yandros la convierte en diosa del Caos, nunca se sabe con que atributo. Lo más importante que tienen que destacar para entender esta historia: son tres seres divinos, inmortales, pero dos de ellos con el pleno conocimiento de cómo siente, como vive y, sobre todo, como ama un humano, que están tratando de dirimir un conflicto mortal, donde el amor se ve más que muy involucrado.

(7): Una vez, Tarod hizo un trato según el cual se sometería voluntariamente a una muerte muy dolorosa, a cambio de la libertad y la seguridad de Cyllan. Ella hizo un pacto con Yandros (que por entonces era casi como el diablo, la peor anatema para ambos) y, a cambio de su eterna fidelidad al Caos (ofreció su vida y ella misma trató de suicidarse, pues era la prenda de buena fe que obligaba a Tarod al buen comportamiento, pero Yandros no quiso matarla, pues le dijo que aún tenía mucho futuro por delante) obtuvo la vida y la libertad de Tarod. Es natural que esta escena les traiga a ambos recuerdos muy dolorosos.

(8): "Entiendo que te fueras/ y ahora pago mi condena/ pero no me pidas que quiera vivir…" Dulce locura- La Oreja de Van Gogh.

(9): Es una opinión personal, pero creo que la muerte de Sirius fue el detonante para que Harry dejará atrás cualquier vestigio de infancia, e incluso ese molesto carácter de adolescente berrinchudo e histérico. Creo que fue cuando aceptó la idea de que su padrino había muerto y que no podía vivir llorándolo, que Harry empezó a hacerse hombre. El amor por Gin, la necesidad de protegerla y la muerte de Dumbledore, su último gran protector, acabaron de finalizar el proceso.

(10): "No hace falta que me quede/ No hace falta que me insistas/ No hace falta que me llores/ si nos veremos arriba/ No hace falta decir/ que me quiero morir a tu lado/ Te amo…" No hace falta que lo digas- Alejandro Lerner. O, si les gusta más: "Y te haré compañía más allá de la vida/ Yo te juro que arriba te amaré más…" Tan Enamorados- Ricardo Montaner.

(11): "La relación es simbiótica, y el Orden sin el Caos o el Caos sin el Orden conducen irremediablemente a la entropía"- "El Iniciado"- Louise Cooper

Por si a alguien no le quedo claro, la de la misión era Ginny. Ella debía continuar con la misión de Lily: proteger a Harry aún a costa de su propia vida. Entonces, lo de las almas sacrificadas del principio habla de ella, no de él. Finalmente, él, para romper ese círculo vicioso, decide sacrificarse por ella, y si bien le salva la vida, la deja a cargo de todas las responsabilidades que hubieran correspondido a él, y hasta que no las cumpla, no podrá reunirse con Harry en el Reino del Caos. A fin de cuentas, ella salió perdiendo. Otra vez.

Cuando planeaba sobre El Juez, lo imaginaba como Kaworu Nagisa, el de Evangelion. Pero, a dos líneas de hacerlo aparecer se me vino a la mente la imagen de Yandros, y no pude resistirme… Ya saben, lealtad a nuestros dioses ante todo.

Hubiera podido hacer que Voldemort o alguno de sus secuaces convocaran a Aeoris y sus hermanos y así provocar una batalla super mega cósmica… tentador, tentador, pero no era la idea.

Este sí que es el final. Ya basta de historia incoherente y delirante. Por si no lo entendieron, el diálogo del final es entre Harry y Tarod (o Yandros si lo prefieren) en el Reino del Caos, del cual Harry ha pasado a formar parte. Y hablan de Ginny, naturalmente. Si realmente no lo entienden… bueno, es muy probable que me haya quedado chiflado.

¡¡¡NECESITO saber que piensan de este capítulo completamente descontextualizado, así que aprieten el botoncito violeta de más abajo!!!

Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, sonrían

Estrella


End file.
